Koopalings
Here are all the Koopalings. They first appeared in Smb3. Larry Koopa A very awesome Koopaling, used to be beaten up by Roy Koopa, but he stopped after Larry Koopa proved he wasn't weak. He then switched to .]]Iggy, Demmy, and Lemmy Koopa. He has a genderbend named Laurence Koopa. He plays tennis just like her. He tested the portal that Ludwig made. He is the youngest boy Koopaling. Evil side = Cheatsy Koopa. Land = Smb3 Grass Land. Morton Koopa Ah, just like Roy Koopa... Big, Ugly, and mean at the same time. He used to beat up Demmy Koopa and Wendell Koopa, but then when he realized that Lemmy Koopa was weaker than both of them, they started to beat up poor Laurence Koopa and Izzy Koopa more often. He once talked for a long time and then got encouraged to bully Wendy Koopa. Second youngest. Genderbend - Marcie Koopa. Evil side = Big Mouth Koopa. Land = Smb3 Desert Hill. Wendy Koopa So nice... You probably know her already, and She is quite BEAUTIFUL! She was so nice, she got the nicest land in Smb3. !]] She even helped Roy Koopa be a little nicer to Demmy Koopa. They knew that she was so great, she would have the Luiga Ruiga nice girl for the year, but Morton Koopa lied about her being mean. Third youngest. She loves games. Genderbend - Wendell Koopa. Evil side = Kootie Pie. Land = Smb3 Sea Side. Iggy Koopa Not very strong, but gets beaten up by Morton on a daily basis. He is Lemmy's best pal. He has glasses and looks like a Larry Koopa with green hair without his glasses. Not to be confused with Liggy Koopa. He was kidnapped by Luigi with Lemmy. Roy Koopa thinks him as a EASY target, not strong as Ludwig, Larry, Wendy, or Lemmy. He stars in the fanshow Iggy at the Bottom. He got expelled from school and he heard a Larry Koopa die. Middle child. Genderbend - Izzy Koopa. Evil side = Hop Koopa. Land = Smb3 Big Island. Roy Koopa !]] POW! The Strongest Koopaling out of all. He and Morton have the List of Targets page both hung up in their wall, and he wants a punching bag with Lemmy Koopa on it. His favorite targets are Lemmy, Demmy, and Iggy. His least favorites are Liggy and Ludwig. He makes earthquakes that trip Lemmy off of his feet. He also makes the earthquake fault close up with Lemmy in it. Lemmy will be trapped in it for days and forces Larry Koopa to save Lemmy. Luigi is much stronger than him, and Luigi threw a chair at him and KNOCKED HIM OUT. Third oldest child. Genderbend - Joy Koopa. Evil side = Bully Koopa. Land = Smb3 The Sky. Lemmy Koopa !]]"LEMMY KOOPA POPPED BALL!" ''-Roy Koopa, Demented Iggy Adventures'' "POP! Uh oh, Roy Koopa just popped your ball again.. Don't worry, He'll not help you get a new one! Great, he's at school." ''-Larry Koopa, Iggy Koopa at the bottom.'' Lemmy Koopa is the smallest Koopaling, easily saddened, and bullied by Roy the stupid boy. Iggy Koopa is his favorite, and he puts on a happy face to hide his real self. Such a horrible life, I hope he won't have it anymore. Second oldest, and he has to get a new ball every day. I hope the rubber or plastic does not run out. Genderbend - Demmy Koopa. Evil side - Hip Koopa. Land = Smb3 Iced land. Ludwig von Koopa The oldest Koopaling. He is mighty big, smart, strong, but somehow spoiled. He blasted Iggy Koopa to space to save Lemmy. He also makes paralyzing shocks, so the reason why Morton Koopa doesn't because he was weak and used to be beat up by Roy Koopa, until Morton put Lemmy Koopa in Medical condition. Anyway, Ludwig von Koopa is planning to invent something to make Roy Koopa stop beating him up... A BOMB TO GET RID OF LEMMY KOOPA FOR GOOD. Genderbend - Lydia Koopa. Evil Side - Kooky von Koopa Laurence Koopa - A genderbend Larry. Marcie Koopa - A genderbend Morton. Wendell Koopa - A genderbend Wendy. Izzy Koopa - A genderbend Iggy. Joy Koopa - A genderbend Roy. Demmy Koopa - A genderbend Lemmy. Lydia von Koopa - A genderbend Ludwig. Iggy Koopa - A genderbend Liggy. Liggy Koopa - The oldest Koopaling. Marie Koopa - A Koopaling that Ludwig von Koopa made with his machine. Maria Koopa - Another Koopaling Ludwig von Koopa made. Carry Koopa - Another Koopaling Ludwig von Koopa made. Carrie Koopa - A joke Koopaling made when Roy Koopa messed with Ludwig's machine. Susan Koopa - A Koopaling Ludwig von Koopa virtually made. Christina Koopa - A Koopaling Ludwig von Koopa also virtually made. Hip Koopa, Hop Koopa, Kootie Pie, Kooky von Koopa, Bully Koopa, Cheatsy Koopa, Big Mouth Koopa - Sub Koopalings. Paula Koopa - A Koopaling that Roy Koopa's friends with. Larrie Koopa - Not Larry Koopa. Another Koopaling Ludwig von Koopa made virtually.